The present invention relates to a roll type adhesive cleaner used to clean carpeted or non-carpeted floors.
Adhesive roll cleaners generally used to clean floors or carpets usually measure 40 mm in minimum diameter, 50 to 60 mm in maximum diameter, and 160 mm in roll width and have about 90 to 100 turns of an adhesive sheet wound around the core. Reference can be made to, e.g., JP-A-2001-383. Because of their outer diameters, adhesive roll cleaners of these sizes are difficult to insert into the clearance under castered furniture such as an upright piano or furniture with a raised base. Where the furniture is placed on a deep pile carpeted floor, the clearance space under the furniture is even narrower. Thus, a user inserts the roll into the space, it is not easy to move the roll cleaner. Therefore, if a user utilizes the roll cleaner in such a space, the furniture must be moved to clean the floor under the furniture, which makes it difficult to give rooms a thorough cleaning.
A reduction of the diameter of the adhesive roll is a conceivable approach to eliminate the above-mentioned inconveniences. However, a reduction of the diameter means a reduction of the adhesive surface area, i.e., the area of a single turn of the adhesive sheet. It thus naturally follows that the frequency of removing a soiled portion of the adhesive sheet increases to an undesirable degree. Further, an adhesive roll cleaner with a reduced diameter tends to collect hair winding in many turns therearound such that a soiled adhesive sheet is apt to be torn apart by the twining hair as it is peeled.